War Games!
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Tony, Ziva and McGee catch up on some paperwork but it soon turns into War Games


_**War Games!**_

It seemed that everybody else had gone home. Ziva and Tony were stuck doing reports with McGee who seemed to be relishing in the idea. Tony occasionally looked over at Ziva with a cheeky grin before continuing to type on the computer. She'd noticed this action several times.

"Yes Tony?" Ziva decided to take the bait.

Tony's smile grew broader. "Guess what I did over the weekend," Tony said provocatively.

"I don't think we want to know," McGee interjected.

"I watched a movie," Tony answered.

"Surprise," McGee said.

"I truly am shocked," Ziva commented sarcastically.

Tony shook his head. He should've expected that kind of reaction. "I finally got around to seeing Blackhawk Down," Tony said. It was one of those movies that he had a tough time coming down after. "It starred Australian actor Eric Bana where they are in Somalia and their mission is changed, and it turns into a battle of survival over a couple of days when a Blackhawk helicopter is brought down by an RPG!" He began exuberantly talking with his hands as he tried to mimic the fallen helicopter.

Then something in the next cubicle caught his attention, something that seemingly was too good to be true and took the long way around to retrieve it. There was always a chance to put the toy guns back after he was done with it.

"The best part is when they were running down… The Mile I think they called it, they're running while trying to shoot any oncoming enemy." The toy made a poor machine gun sound when he pressed the trigger. "Lock and load," Tony said as he threw a gun to McGee and one to Ziva. They instinctively caught it as to not let the toys break. "Game on!"

"What?!" McGee stood dumbfounded while Ziva ducked into the area near the stairs. He suddenly felt alone as the others were suddenly out of sight. There was nothing else for him to do except hide near the left side wall.

"Ready?!" Tony's voice echoed through the bullpen.

"Ready!" Ziva's voice called out.

"Ready Probie?" Tony asked.

"Ready!" McGee's voice responded.

Tony slowly crept around, occasionally daring to stand up and look around. When he spotted Mcgee he went to ground and rolled until he safely up against a cubicle wall. Fortunately this action went unnoticed. But on the other hand it had to look impressive. McGee fired the first shot, but he was just firing at shadows and there was a sudden silence.

There was still silence at Ziva's end and Tony popped his head up. "Grenade!" Tony yelled out at the top of his lungs before ducking again.

"What?" McGee turned around.

"Gotcha," Tony pulled the trigger and the fake sound of an M16 echoed through the bullpen. "You're dead," he cheered. "The probie is dead, long live the Probie," Tony laughed.

Tony commando crawled against the desks until he was able to appear around the corner and thought he saw Ziva's shadow and fired… The rattling sound and vibrations made him jump as it shattered the silence. "Are you still there?" Tony shouted.

Ziva groaned and Tony laughed.

"Would it be Mr. and Mrs. David or Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?" Tony asked.

Ziva laughed followed by silence once again. "I am calling air support," Ziva called back.

Tony thought for a moment. "You can't do that!" He shouted.

"I can!" Ziva said. "Look upstairs."

He looked upstairs and saw the unmistakable silhouette of Gibbs up there. "You can't do that. He's unarmed." The unmistakable sound of a weapon being cocked corrected him. "I've been hit… Probie, Probie!" He called out as he stumbled around clutching his chest. "I'm dying… Probie?"

McGee rushed to his side in an over animated style. "Tony. Hold on, you're going to make it!"

Tony was on his back. "Tell my… Wife, I love her," he pretended to gasp for air. "Tell my kids… I died bravely… I didn't cry… Just tell them," Tony groaned and closed his eyes.

"No!" McGee screamed.

Gibbs jogged down the stairs. "I won!" Ziva yelled.

"You better have those damn reports ready for me," Gibbs growled.

The elevator doors opened and an agent from the next cubicle came running in and frantically searched around his desk before running his fingers through his hair and had a really panicked look on his face.

"You lost something?" Gibbs asked.

"I had a present for my Twins and youngest daughter." He said still looking around. I picked up these guns from a fair yesterday for them… They love playing with them," he said. The agent's eyes lit up when Ziva, McGee and Tony gave back the guns that they had been playing with. The look of relief turned into miniscule anger. "Don't you dare touch my stuff again." The agent warned.

"You going straight home?" Tony asked.

The agent looked at him, "Yes… Why?" He asked cautiously.

"Don't take your guns to town son… Leave your guns at home," Tony sung.

_**THE END**_

_**Yeah just something silly… This idea came from a dream.**_


End file.
